


Of the Warm Flame

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Words of a small bird of fire to the great light of his life.





	Of the Warm Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone, to the beginning of Songs of the Lovebird, a collection of poems that is intended to be released after a story of The Wings of Hopes and Dream's ending is published! Originally, these poems were meant to appear as one line that appears at the end of the chapter, and gets put all together at the end, but because I lacked confidence in my poem writing, I scrapped the idea. But because my poem writing was well-received and that my friend Storm pointed out poetry is very underrated in the Spe fandom, I decided to bring it back! This is the first and only poem that actually was written before the scrap, and some minor changes were made. That's why it's not as great as it is compared to The Ghost.

_Had I ever told you on how wonderful you were?_

_How you’re always with me?_

_How you always stood up for others_

_And for me?_

_How you're kind?_

_How you're loyal no matter the consequences?_

_How you give things that you need?_

_How you made the peaceful,_

_And the funny memories with me?_

 

_Even when I struggle with the things life throws at me,_

_Even when I push you away from the pain I bear,_

_You’ll always open your arms to embrace me upon my return._

_Even during the happiest of times,_

_Even during the saddest of times,_

_Even when death comes to tear us apart,_

_I will love you now and always,_

_And have you by my side,_

_While it lasts._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Trevor.....


End file.
